


Dearest Person

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt, Hybrids, Kidnapped, M/M, Rescue, a bit of action, red haired Idia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Hanya karena ia lahir didalam Isle of Lamentation, dimana keluarganya turun-temurun mewarisi rambut api yang terus menyala, ia merasa seperti orang asing ketika berada di dalam akademi ini..'Azul-shii, kenapa kau terus memelukku? Kau tidak bosan denganku?'.Sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan kini mulai naik secara perlahan. Rambut kebiruan miliknya kini mulai berubah secara perlahan menjadi merah. Api. Api merah yang membara kini terlihat dengan jelas pada sosok Idia Shroud. Wajah yang selalu ia sembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepalanya kini terangkat, menampilkan wajahnya yang menyiratkan aura membunuh.."Biarkan aku ikut juga dalam kesenangan ini, Shroud."
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto, Malleus Draconia & Idia Shroud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dearest Person

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Dearest Person © velrenxy_rhoven

Keluar dari zona nyaman merupakan satu-satunya hal yang dibenci oleh Idia. Ia bukan Malleus yang bisa tahan dengan tatapan orang lain dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena mereka 'berbeda'. Setiap kali ia merasakan beberapa pasang mata padanya, Idia seolah ingin pergi jauh-jauh, sama seperti upacara penerimaan murid baru di _NRC_ , meski Riddle sudah memaksanya untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi nihil karena rasa percaya dirinya seolah dirampas begitu saja ketika ia melihat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. 

Seolah ia adalah makhluk asing. 

Seolah ia adalah monster. 

'Lihatlah rambutnya menyala begitu, bukannya itu kutukan?' 

'Hush! Jangan melihatnya! Jauh-jauh darinya!' 

Hanya karena ia lahir didalam _Isle of Lamentation_ , dimana keluarganya turun-temurun mewarisi rambut api yang terus menyala, ia merasa seperti orang asing ketika berada di dalam akademi ini. Bila bukan karena Ortho yang terus menopangnya dan memberinya semangat, Idia yakin ia tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena bagi Idia, lebih baik ia mengurung dirinya didalam kamar, meluangkan waktunya dengan bermain berbagai macam game, mencapai hal yang tidak pernah ia bisa wujudkan didalam dunia nyata. 

Ketika bermain, Idia tidak usah bertatapan dengan orang lain, ia tidak perlu mendengar ucapan _judgemental_ dari orang lain ketika melihat penampilannya. Ia bisa menggunakan _persona_ lain didalam game karena tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengetahui wujud aslinya. Ia bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menghakimi-nya. Terlebih, mendapatkan _achievement_ dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu membuat Idia bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkannya didalam dunia nyata karena rasa ketidak percayaan dirinya.

Semasa hidupnya, ia sudah terbiasa sendiri--tidak, mungkin hanya berdua dengan Ortho. Karena itu Idia sangat menyanyangi adiknya, bahkan ia berhasil menciptakan sebuah robot yang menyerupai adiknya.Idia berhasil membuat tiruan adiknya untuk menenaninya di akademi. Karena ia merasa tanpa Ortho, hidupnya tidak akan berarti apapun lagi. 

Idia benci bertatapan muka dengan orang lain, namun hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya nyaman. Satu orang yang membuat ia tidak terbata-bata ketika berbicara. Azul Ashengrotto. Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya, satu-satunya sosok yang dapat membuat nyaman Idia. Entahlah, katakanlah itu sebuah insting yang terdapat dalam diri Idia, tetapi ia yakin bahwa Azul tidak pernah bersikap 'palsu' didepan-nya. Meskipun Idia tahu bahwa Azul terkadang berbohong demi kesuksesan bisnis-nya, tetapi saat ia berada bersama dengan Idia, Idia tidak pernah merasakan dirinya pernah dibohongi maupun dimanfaatkan olehnya. Ditambah dengan Azul yang sama-sama memasuki _board game club_ dengannya membuat Idia merasa nyaman untuk membicarakan hobi kegemarannya. Tambahkan kenyataan bahwa Azul juga cukup mahir dalam menggunakan teknologi, Ia satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya oleh Idia untuk membantunya melakukan _maintenance_ pada Ortho.

 _Coral Sea_ adalah tempat yang jauh dari daratan, dimana suhu disana sangatlah dingin, terutama jauh didalam lautan. Kali pertama Azul menemui Idia, ia begitu kagum dengan api yang terus menyala pada rambut Idia, karena baginya yang terus diberada di lautan, api adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia temui. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Azul senang untuk memeluk Idia setelah mereka berdua resmi menjalin hubungan. Karena kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dulu. Idia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Azul akan menyukai satu-satunya hal yang ia benci dari dirinya. Api yang terus berkobar pada rambutnya telah menciptakan banyak memori buruk bagi Idia, tetapi--berkat Azul, karena Azul menyukai rambut miliknya, Idia kini tidak terlalu membenci dirinya sendiri. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Idia merasakan hal yang aneh dan janggal dalam lubuk hatinya, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. 

Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan rasa mencintai seseorang?

Tetapi, tentu saja sebuah kata kebahagiaan adalah hal yang begitu mahal bagi seorang Idia Shroud. 

.

.

.

Idia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk memasuki lorong. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah namun ia tidak peduli dengan dadanya yang terus berdegup dengan kencang. Rasa khawatir dan takut menggerogoti pikirannya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain keselamatan orang yang berharga baginya.

Sebuah pintu besar kini berada dihadapannya. Setelah ia berhasil meng- _hacking_ informasi yang ia butuhkan, Idia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyelamatkan Ortho dan Azul, 2 sosok yang begitu berarti melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Jujur saja, Idia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia bahkan tidak senang merayakan ulangtahun miliknya karena ia berpikir kematian akan semakin dekat setiap bertambahnya satu umur, tetapi berbeda bila itu berhubungan dengan sosok yang ia sayangi. Ia akan mementingkan mereka diatas dirinya, karena begitulah Idia. 

Ia membuka pintu tersebut, pena sihir sudah berada didalam genggaman tangannya, ia sudah bersiap bilamana ada orang lain yang hendak menyerangnya. Namun, hal yang ia dapati disana adalah sebuah mimpi buruk baginya. 

Ortho, dengan badannya yang setengah hancur dan Azul yang tampaknya terluka parah karena melindungi Ortho. Darah dapat terlihat disekitar kepala Azul yang terbaring disamping Ortho, dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah memori kini menyeruak kedalam ingatan milik Idia. Kenangan akan dirinya dan Azul.

_'Azul-shii, kenapa kau terus memelukku? Kau tidak bosan denganku?'_

_'Fufufu.. Idia-san, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu, karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya api sebelumnya didalam tempatku, dan berada dekat denganmu membuatku menjadi hangat. Sangat cocok karena udara diluar yang begitu dingin.'_

_'...Azul-shii, kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan ini padaku.'_

_'Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi segalanya yang pertama untukmu, Idia-san. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjaga hatimu dengan sepenuh jiwaku.'_

_'Fuhihi ~ Kau adalah orang kedua yang kusayangi didalam dunia ini setelah Ortho.'_

Mata Idia bergerak dengan cepat melihat sosok Ortho dan Azul secara bergantian. Dua sosok yang berharga baginya kini terbaring begitu saja didepan matanya. 

Sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan kini mulai naik secara perlahan. Rambut kebiruan miliknya kini mulai berubah secara perlahan menjadi merah. Api. Api merah yang membara kini terlihat dengan jelas pada sosok Idia Shroud. Wajah yang selalu ia sembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepalanya kini terangkat, menampilkan wajahnya yang menyiratkan aura membunuh. 

**"Siapapun yang berani menyakiti mereka berdua,"** Sebuah nada yang begitu dingin dapat terdengar dengan jelas. **"Akan kukejar kalian dimanapun kalian berada."** Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Idia sebelum percikan api merah kini mengitari tubuhnya, seolah api tersebut adalah sahabat miliknya. 

.

.

.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa api biru adalah api yang lebih panas dibandingkan dengan api merah. Kenyataan bahwa sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Idia disaat ia tenang terasa lebih panas, namun pada saat ia hilang kendali, apinya berubah menjadi merah, api yang bisa ia keluarkan terus-menerus tanpa jeda, berbeda dengan kondisinya yang biasa dimana ia harus menunggu hingga ia bisa mengeluarkan sihir selanjutnya. 

Idia tidak berpikir lebih jauh lagi, setelah ia melingkarkan api pada tubuh Azul dan Ortho dengan tujuan untuk melindungi mereka bilamana ada musuh yang berani mendekati keduanya, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar. 

Pekarangan taman yang begitu luas menyambutnya, dan beberapa sosok misterius tampaknya sudah menunggu kedatangan Idia, mereka merapalkan beberapa lingkaran sihir, sebuah lingkaran pemanggilan. Dan tidak lama beberapa sosok _hybrid_ muncul dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut dalam jumlah yang banyak. Perpaduan seekor singa dengan sayap kelelawar yang besar dan sekujur tubuhnya memiliki sisik seperti ular. Selesai memanggil para _hybrid_ , beberapa sosok misterius itu pun menghilang begitu saja. 

Mulut Idia tersenyum lebar. Api merah yang dikeluarkan olehnya masih belum padam. Ia teringat sebuah cerita bahwa Hades dapat membakar seluruh hutan seorang diri hanya dengan api-nya. Pertama kali Idia mendengar kisah _the Great Seven_ , ia hanya bisa takjub. Seberapa besar sihir yang digunakan untuk bisa membakar hutan tersebut? 

_"Let's begin the experiment."_ Adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Idia sebelum ia menyebarkan api-nya ke segala arah dengan ganas. 

Hal yang tidak disangka oleh Idia adalah kedatangan seorang Malleus Draconia. Ketika ia sedang terdesak, tiba-tiba sebuah api hijau melingkar disekitar Idia dan membakar para _hybrid_ yang hendak menyerangnya. Perhatian Idia kini terarah pada ketua Diasomnia yang melayang diudara sambil tersenyum, sebelum perlahan ia menukik turun dan tiba dihadapan Idia, kemudian ia memegang pundak milik sang ketua Ignihyde. 

"Biarkan aku ikut juga dalam kesenangan ini, Shroud." 

Idia terkekeh saat itu. Adrenalin miliknya masih berpacu dengan cepat meskipun ia telah mengeluarkan banyak sihir. _Overblood_ adalah hal yang harus diwaspadai olehnya, dan tentu saja Malleus mengetahui hal tersebut sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membantu Idia. 

"Tentu saja, Malleus-shi." 

Pertemuan antara kobaran api merah dan hijau kini bersatu. Idia yang terus mengeluarkan sihir api miliknya bagaikan seorang _pyromaniac_ yang sedang hilang kendali, dan Malleus yang tersenyum puas ketika ia menari dengan sihir miliknya. Hingga selesai memporak-porandakan tempat tersebut, membakar semua yang berada di taman tanpa bersisa apapun. 

Figur lain kemudian memasuki pekarangan dari pintu yang tampaknya terlindung dari sihir sehingga _mansion_ dimana Azul dan Ortho berada masih aman dari lahapan api yang terus berkobar. Lilia Vanrouge keluar dari pintu tersebut. Matanya membulat sesaat ketika melihat Malleus dan Idia yang sudah membakar habis semua yang berada disana, tanpa menghiraukan perpaduan api keduanya, ia kemudian tersenyum. 

"Azul dan Ortho sudah diamankan. Sebek dan Silver juga sedang menjaga keduanya saat ini. Tidak usah khawatir, mereka baik-baik saja." 

Dan ketika Idia mendengar perkataan Lilia, perlahan api yang dikobarkan olehnya kembali menjadi biru. Idia tidak menyadari apapun setelah itu, hal yang ia ketahui hanyalah matanya terasa begitu berat dan badannya terasa begitu lelah. Pandangannya mulai kabur saat ini dan seketika semua menjadi gelap. Namun hal terakhir yang Idia rasakan sebelum ia terjatuh adalah sepasang lengan yang menangkapnya.

.

.

.

Idia bermimpi pada saat itu. Ia bertemu dengan Ortho yang hendak memasuki sungai _Styx_. Sungai yang menghubungkan antara dunia dengan _underworld_ , sungai yang berada dekat dengan _Isle of Lamentation._

Tetapi, pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Ortho berada didekat sungai tersebut? Sungai yang seharuskan megantarkan jiwa yang telah meninggalkan raganya? 

Ah...

Tentu saja...

Idia tidak perlu menegaskan kembali karena ia telah mengetahui jawabannya. 

Ortho membalikkan badannya saat itu, melihat kearah Idia sebelum ia tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"..dia-san... Idia-san?" 

Panggilan itu seolah menariknya dari dunia mimpinya, dan hal yang Idia sadari ketika membuka matanya adalah, sebuah tetesan air mata yang mengalir pada kedua matanya. Ia menoleh kearah samping dimana Azul menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sebuah perban melilit dengan rapi dikepala miliknya. Sebuah _arm sling_ juga terlihat melilit di tangan kiri milik Azul, Sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di pipi milik Idia, menyeka air mata Idia yang turun.

"Azul..shi?" 

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Azul kemudian. 

"Azul-shi!" Cepat-cepat Idia terbangun saat itu dan memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Lukamu--" 

Azul melebarkan matanya sesaat, kemudian memandang kearah Idia. Hal yang ia sadari pertama kali adalah dirinya. Idia bertanya mengenai dirinya. Padahal dalam kondisi biasa, sudah tentu Idia akan langsung bertanya mengenai Ortho. "Fufufu ~ tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Idia-san. Aku baik-baik saja." Azul kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. “Maaf, Idia-san... aku tidak bisa melindungi Ortho.”

“...seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada Azul-shi... kau sudah menjaga dan melindungi Ortho hingga kau terluka seperti itu. Kau tahu bahwa aku bisa memperbaiki Ortho lagi ‘kan? Tetapi.. bila itu nyawa...”

_Bila itu nyawa, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikannya kembali._

Azul mengerti akan hal tersebut. Idia memang tidak menyuarakan pendapat miliknya, tetapi ia mengerti jalan pemikiran Idia. Bersama dengannya telah mengajarkan banyak hal bahwa bersama dengan Idia, terkadang ia akan menggantungkan pembicaraannya demi tidak mengatakan hal buruk.

“Kurasa akan memakan banyak waktu hingga aku bisa membantumu melakukan _maintenance_ untuk Ortho?”

Idia mengulas senyumnya. “Tentu saja, hanya Azul-shi yang bisa kupercaya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, sebenernya ini draft lama yand ditambah X'D  
> kemaren sebenernya ada niat buat bikin fic Malledia tapi tau-tau liat draft ini di notes jadi lanjutin aja. Latar belakang villain-nya ga jelas sih karena memang cuma mau nunjukin scene dimana Idia sama Malleus bertarung barengan <3  
> Beneran ga sabar buat liat Idia versi rambut merah dia astagah--- //malah curhat//
> 
> Oh iya, dan setting dicerita ini cuma berdasar teori menduga-duga author aja, dan semoga aja ga beneran ;;W;; Shroud brother are precious--  
> Ga sabar buat cerita Ignihyde nanti hiksss
> 
> Btw, Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
